Blue Rose in the Night
by reychop
Summary: After Eden's destruction, and with the sweeper scattered, Black Cat was on his own. That was until he met Creed on a bar, and a series of unexpected event took place. And voila! Love was born. Creed/Train
1. Prologue: A Wandering Cat

-o-o-o-

Black Cat: Blue Rose in the Night

-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: The author does not own Black Cat, its characters and its related icons, except for the plot and ideas.

Summary: After Eden's destruction, and with the sweeper scattered, Train was on his own. That was until he met Creed on a bar, and a series of unexpected event took place. And voila! Love was born. Creed/Train

-o-o-o-

Prologue: The Wandering Cat

-o-o-o-

Train was never been so happy with his life. Saya's death is no longer a burden that drags him down, weighing him with a gigantic rage and the need for revenge. Now, he was able to get past all of it, using his experiences as a sweeper and the adventures that he had with his fellow sweepers.

With that, Saya's memories lived on within his heart, but it's no longer painful to think about it. Now, it's nothing but a memory- a memory that taught him and comforted him whenever he's down.

After all that he has been through, he has finally became a wandering cat- a cat with no master, no restriction, no burden. And he would indulge in this freedom. To further the achievement of his freedom, he completely abandoned his job as a sweeper. Of course he still keeps his gun and trained a few times just to keep his skills in top condition should the need arises. But he intend to live as a wanderer, taking cheap jobs here and there to manage his eating habits and of course, keep a steady supply of milk to sate his thirst.

He had lost contact to his former friends. He really have no idea nor did he dwell on it. With the destruction of Eden, the elimination of the Apostles and the weakening of the Chronos Numbers, he is sure that they are quite safe. He snickered at the thought of Sven and Eve, they might have been with each other by now, happy and content. Though it sadden him to think that he is no longer required or that he can't join them, he thought that it won't be too bad following his own path.

The cat smiled to himself, as he found another bar. He entered it immediately and ordered two glass of milk. He was happily indulging himself on a quiet table, when all of a sudden, a glass of wine was placed in front of him and a strangely familiar man sat on one of the chairs around his table.

"Hello Train..." Wait, he recognized that voice. He looked up, still drinking from his glass.

"So it's you, Creed. Fancy seeing you in a place like this." The other man just laughed.

"And it's good to see you again. How have you been in these last few days? It took me a long time to track you down." Creed took a sip from his wine.

Train just stared at him, then he lightened up. "Well, I'm just wandering from town to town, getting a few fun here and there, you know. Though I find it strange that you would go to such lengths to track me down."

"You know me, Train. Though it pains me to see you living like this. Can that witch's curse never be lifted?" This provoked the smaller man.

"Don't speak of her that way! If you come here only to insult her memories, then I suggest you to live." Train instinctively grabbed his revolver, staring at the other man with intensity.

This seemed to please the man even more. "As always, your eyes are ever so beautiful..."

"Don't kid with me! What is it that you wanted?"

"Please don't misunderstand, Train. I am only here to talk, that's all. How about I treat you with some fish, rice balls and milk? Then we go out to a place later on?"

Train calmed down, and busy himself to drinking his milk. There is a tensed silence, when Train finally found a good topic.

"You know, I never get to thank you for helping me back there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never would have thought that in your condition, you would still be able to beat Mason, now that's awesome." Train noticed a slight blush on the other man's face.

"Really? Well... I guess it is... I never understood why I did it. But maybe I was worried about you."

"Then I'm glad you do." Creed just smiled- not his usual crazy smile but a genuine smile, appreciating the conversation that they have. He is thankful that for once, no aggression is between them.

"You know, I really like this conversation between us. And I may have to take on your offer before. Maybe we could attend a few festivals?" Train smiled at the other man.

Creed was surprised. "Really? Then how about we go to a much more comfortable place, then? I found a few good spots with beautiful scenery."

"I'd like that. And by the way, how is Echidna?" Creed just laughed.

"That's so like you Train, always caring. Though I have no idea, Echidna would probably be on the verge of panic right now. But of course, I did left her a letter."

Train just nodded, finishing his fifth glass.

"Well, I had fun. How about we see each other here? Or maybe you have better ideas?"

"Indeed. Go to the central park of this town tomorrow morning at 8:30 a.m. I prepared a surprise for you. Don't dress too formally."

"Hahaha. What would I dress in? This is the only clothe I have."

"Ah.. That's right. Well, I need to get going." Just when Creed was about to stand up, a black portal came from behind him, revealing a very panicked Echidna.

"Creed Diskenth, you left without warning and you're still heavily wounded from your battle with Mason. What were you thinking?"

Creed just shrugged. "Let's just go home, Echidna."

"Fine."

"Oh and Train, don't be late." Creed smiled at him before leaving through the portal. Echidna glared at Black Cat for no known reason before disappearing.

_Well that was weird. I best get ready. I have no idea what Creed is planning, but I guess socialization is not a bad thing. Plus, I do still owe him a favor. _Grinning to himself, he paid his bill and walked out of the bar, to find a good set of clothes. He had no idea but he felt that he had just to look presentable tomorrow, a sort of impression. He headed to the nearest store with a soft smile playing on his lips, feeling his heart pumped rapidly with anticipation for some reason.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cat and The Rose

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: The Cat and the Rose

-o-o-o-

In this world where reality is augmented by fantasy, dreams can be a reality. But even dreams can turn into a nightmare. This state is horrifying, even for a powerful being with self-control and a hardened heart who has learned to shut out any emotional pain. But Creed never took himself to such levels as to indulge a nightmare and let it consume his life. But, to say that only weaklings have nightmares is hypocritical for he himself has found himself in such state: twice in fact- with one being his childhood and the second, his encounter with Train, the famous and legendary Black Cat.

While he pictured their meeting and relationship as neither friendly nor aggressive, he did found out that there is no relationship to begin with. It is true, he respected Train, but the top assassin never regarded him as a friend. In fact, Train seems to ignore his presence and sometimes, the Chronos eraser will even go as far as to fighting him just so that he would leave him alone.

But the greatest nightmare that Creed had gone through is the knowledge of the existence of witches. Yes, they are real, regardless of humanity's efforts to erase their knowledge, witches exist.

When he first set eyes on Saya, he knew immediately that something is wrong. He knew that something is terribly wrong when he saw the embodiment of perfection broke into laughter and blushed in embarrassment. And when that avatar of perfection spoke in such friendly manner and acted in a carefree way, Creed immediately knew that he had to step in before the ideals of the assassin vanish and his soul be killed without even fighting back.

But unfortunately for the swordsman, killing the witch alone did not solve the problem. As a matter of fact, it only worsen it and Creed knew that at that time, it is already too late- Train is out of his reach. But even so, he did his best. And by gathering the Apostles and Tao users, he thought that he could at least have a small chance to fight back the curse that blinded his beloved Train. But alas, his hopes and dreams were crushed as his only chance to redeem his Black Cat, was instantly snatched away from him by Black Cat himself.

Losing godhood is nothing to Creed. But the fact that Train is more than willing to fight him and go against him made him lose his mind. And right there, he had lost his will and enclosed himself in a fantasy world- where his paradise bloom among the roses, and beside him, his beloved Train smiling just for him.

But now, that bubble was broken when he heard news of Train's newfound freedom. And being the opportunistic person that he is, he grabbed this chance- the one chance that Train is on his own.

And despite for his loathing for the witch, he found that there was no curse at all. Witches are nothing but a catalyst- a catalyst to a better change. This realization made Creed regret his decision. But of course, the past is already done and it cannot be undone. Now, he has the chance to rid himself of false notions and erroneous thoughts. It is time to break free from the past and start building a new future.

Creed smiled to himself as he laid in his bathtub, soaked with cool water and surrounded with blue rose petals- a color that reminded him so much of Train. The said man is cool, calm and silent. And like the midnight, he is also beautiful. But what made him even more attractive is his dangerous side- a predator unmatched that it made even the greatest men crumble in fear, running for their lives just by the mention of the name "Black Cat".

Creed reminded himself of how he first met Train and how he grew to love the man. Those golden eyes- so dangerous, so alluring, so fierce. It drew Creed to them like bees to nectar, forever basking in the addiction, embracing the feeling and going as far as to worship the man as god.

For that reason, he made it his goal to become a god, to become perfect in the eyes of Train. And now, his work has paid off. Train had actually acknowledged his presence! And this time, he won't screw this up. He will achieve that paradise that he yearned for- a paradise where nightmares do not exist. And only through Train can he truly open the gates of life that concealed the heavenly paradise of eternal happiness.

He stared to a statue of Train just in front of his bathtub and smiled as his record of _Moonlight Sonata_ drew to a close, taking extreme measure to learn the piece by ear.

Creed stood up and reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist, making way for his room and dressing up in his usual sleeping clothes. His smile grew wider, as a new fire of anticipation heated up his entire body.

Making his way to his gallery room, his eyes scanned over his paintings of Train. The man's eyes, which before were always so distant, were now staring at his. Maybe he was going crazy or not but he felt some sort of warmth emanating from the eyes that he worked so hard to copy, but at most feels very incomplete.

Sighing, he silently made his way to the center and sat in front of his piano. His fingers felt each keys as he started the intro, gradually making his pace and placed his own interpretation to the music. He looked at the largest statue of Train just in front of his piano. He admired his own sculpture- an artwork that seeks to replicate the embodiment of perfection into a stone- but a failure nonetheless.

A demented smile made its way to his face.

"Yes... These are not perfect. It is impossible to replicate your beauty, Train. Not even I can truly capture the essence of your perfection but now, I will correct that mistake."

He laughed as he played the third movement, increasing the tempo a bit to his liking. His mood was even more accented by the storm, which to him is a symbol of anticipation and success.

"With this composition of _Serenity and Death_, we shall forever dance around an endless cycle of Tranquility. And as we fought for life and death, the life gates to the eternal paradise shall be opened and we shall cleanse our souls with the bath of eternal life and bask in each other's companionship. Train, let this be the start of a wonderful partnership."

As he pressed the last notes, his laughter echoed throughout the mansion, as the storm growled with excitement and burned with anticipation.

-o-o-o-

"Mama! Mama! Is that you?" Train called out, confused at where he was. And indeed, for a few seconds, his mother appeared from the view, hugging him.

"Mother? Aren't you supposed to be-" But he was silenced with an even tighter hug.

"Don't worry Train-chan. Mama's here. And we'll never part again!" To Train's horror the image of his mother suddenly changed. From the beautiful and caring lady, she turned into a zombie, with a disfigured body and a rotting face.

"You little shrimp! You're weak! Look at me! Look at what happened to me!"

"But mama-"

His mom attacked him, but he was able to restrain his mother with his gun, barricading himself from her bites.

"You can shoot, you know. There's no place for weaklings in this world. Defend yourself." He recognized Zaguine's voice, urging him to protect himself.

"Fight! Fight to survive."

Train held his resolve, not wanting to kill his parent. But this was sooner broken when out of nowhere, his father, now also a zombie, attacked him. In his surprise, he pulled the trigger, killing both his parents.

A laugh echoed.

"Good Train. You are indeed the perfect murderer!" The man laugh again.

"No!! No! I'm not!"

Train found himself in a familiar room, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"Kuso. Out of all times, why do I have to have that dream now. Now that I placed the past behind me, why did--"

His alarm clock went off, interrupting Train's train of thoughts. As he glanced at the clock, it displayed "8:00 a.m."

"Damn! I need to hurry up!"

He took a quick shower and drink a glass of milk. Once he's ready, he put on his newly bought black sleeveless turtle neck and black tight pants with his boots. He replaced his red ribbon with a black spiked collar.

Once he deemed his appearance appropriate, he checked out of his hotel and went on his way. Despite for his dream, a wide grin managed to crept up his face.

_It's time to play with a rose._

-o-o-o-

_Tsuzuku..._

-o-o-o-


End file.
